


Riding Shotgun

by Fyre



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sam Wilson ended up in the front seat of a VW Bug with Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Shotgun

Sharon’s call came out of the blue, but it was welcome. She had their gear, she said, and she could help them get out of the country, but they would need to make their own way to Leipzig, and she would meet them en route.

“Okay.”

“Shotgun.”

Steve looked at Sam. “I didn’t say anything.”

Sam shrugged. “You were gonna say we need to get somewhere. Somewhere needs transport, because we sure as hell can’t do the metro. We need wheels.” He glanced smugly at Bucky. “Shotgun.”

Bucky looked blankly at him. “We need weapons?”

Sam stared back at him, then looked at Steve. “Is this one of those ‘we’re old as balls and don’t know shit’ things?”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “What do you think?”

Sam looked between them. “Damn. I gotta get some friends who didn’t spend their lives as antisocial popsicles.” He flashed a grin at Bucky. “Riding shotgun: it means I get to ride up front when we get a car.”

Bucky snorted. “You go right ahead, Marshall Wilcox.”

This time Sam looked puzzled, and Steve had to laugh. Bucky didn’t smile, but he looked quietly satisfied.

“Who the hell is Marshall Wilcox?” Sam inquired. “And why do I feel like I just got burned?”

Steve patted him on the shoulder. “Just one of those ‘young people of today don’t know shit’ things, Sam. Don’t worry about it.”

Sam shook his head. “I hate you guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> In 1939, there was a Western called Stagecoach and yup, Marshall Willcox actually said the words "I'm gonna ride shotgun". And Bucky is a nerd.


End file.
